


find a good use for that mouth, boy

by fox_tails



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, jefferscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: Nathan gives Mark a blow job.more self-indulgent pwp





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself goodbye  
> I just love the idea that nathan goes all quiet and submissive sometimes, especially when he's blowing mark because I love thinking he's got a big oral fixation whoops
> 
> this one is shorter than the last and I wrote it quicker, and had less people (read: only one person) read this before I posted so please point out any errors or anything
> 
> once again, disclaimer: I know the pairing is unhealthy and trash and whatever else, I know.  
> also like it says in the tags, there is one use of the f-slur in here, take care if you're sensitive to that.
> 
> and I don't know how to title things, ignore that rip

Jefferson was on the couch, didn't even care to have his pants off, just had his cock pulled out. Nathan was on the floor between his legs, mouth parted, tongue sticking out just slightly while Jefferson rubbed his dick back and forth over those pretty, kiss-swollen lips.

And Nathan is such a slut for it, looks like he's enjoying it even if he hasn't even taken Jefferson into his mouth yet. But, oh, he wants to, Jefferson can tell by the way he's looking up at him through his lashes, eyes silently begging him for permission. 

Jefferson loves seeing him like this. He's usually so mouthy, such a punk, all bark and no bite. But like this, he has no smartass retorts, no fire in his eyes. When he's on his knees to suck Jefferson off, he's normally quiet and obedient and so damn _gorgeous_. 

“Such a shame I'm the only one who gets to see you like this, don't you think?” 

Nathan doesn't have a response, instead just kitten-licks at the underside of Jefferson's dick, knowing better than to take him into his mouth without permission. 

“Alright, go on.”

Nathan groans, opens his mouth wider and takes just the head in, sucking hard, eyes fluttering closed. Jefferson never could figure out why Nathan likes this so damn much, but he sure knows he loves watching Nathan at work.

Jefferson's hand goes into Nathan’s hair, fingers threading through it and messing it up. Normally he'd get a glare, but Nathan is too busy, too concerned with giving head to care.

Nathan takes Jefferson farther into his mouth, cockhead hitting the back of his throat, and he moans around it, running his tongue along the shaft.

Jefferson groans, hips pushing into Nathan's mouth involuntarily. Nathan gags, has to pull his mouth off for a moment. Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then gets right back to it, taking Jefferson’s cock all the way in again and bobbing his head while he sucks.

“So fuckin’ pretty Nathan. _Fuck_. You think your little friends would be jealous of me? Huh? You've got that pretty face and those cute little moans, I bet they'd die for a chance to have you suck them off. What do you think?”

Nathan's response is a muffled grunt. Jefferson grabs his camera on the couch beside him, tells Nathan to look up at him. Nathan does, looks up with this expression on his face that’s way too fucking innocent and sweet for him to have a dick between his lips, and Jefferson snaps the picture.

“Look at you. So good for me, Nathan.”

Nathan goes back to work, and Jefferson takes a few more pictures here and there.

“Imagine if these got out, Nathan. You'd be the new viral slut of Blackwell. But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You love the attention.”

Nathan closes his eyes again, bobbing his head faster, ignoring the question in favor of continuing the blow job. The truth was, he has mixed feelings about it. The exhibitionist in him was excited by the idea, but he knows he wouldn't be able to handle the harsh words from his classmates. Couldn't handle being called names by people he thought were his friends. There was only so much his father could cover up, after all.

“That's alright though. There's nothing wrong with being a little slut, you know.”

Nathan groans. He's always loved it when Jefferson calls him a slut, and he's never known why, but it gets him so hot. He exhales hard through his nose, one of his hands going to unzip his jeans and pull his own neglected dick out. He starts jerking himself off, moans around Jefferson, eyes squeezing shut. 

“So pretty. God, I love watching you like this. C’mon Nathan, just a little longer, gonna cum down your throat. I know how you love that.”

Nathan starts picking up the pace, sucking harder, eagerly going at it with all the enthusiasm he had in him. And fuck, did Jefferson think that was hot, he loves seeing Nathan so desperate.

After a little longer, Jefferson is cursing, holding Nathan's head in place while he orgasmed. Nathan moaned, drinking it all down, wanting every last fucking drop he could suck out of Jefferson. 

A few seconds later, Jefferson hisses, and jerks Nathan's head back, his cock overstimulated from the continued attention. Nathan gasps, loves when Jefferson is rough with him, and his hand is still moving over his own erection, almost frantic. He needs to get off, needs it so bad, he's so fucking close.

Jefferson pulls his hair again, knows how much he loves it, and Nathan's gasping, hips bucking up as he comes all over his hand and on the floor.

He's breathing hard as he comes down from his orgasm, Jefferson's hand stroking gently through his hair, and Nathan thinks he's never felt as loved as he does in the moments right after sex with Mark Jefferson.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended on editing this to include a facial... but I got lazy. maybe I'll just have to write another one............


End file.
